Love Story
by Keitsurou Miyuna
Summary: Tentang Akaashu Keiji pada Shirofuku Yukie #IFHE2016


"Selamat datang di klub bola voli Fukurodani!"

Perempuan itu. Penuh semangat. Bersinar. Dengan kedua matanya yang besar dan rambut merah keunguan. Melemaskan sendi Akaashi Keiji.

Tidak, Akaashi tidak sampai jatuh bergulingan. Ia yang nampak dingin dari luar menyimpan grogi dalam-dalam. Lebih-lebih ketika si kakak kelas menuju ke arahnya dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Gambarre!"

Tak berkedip. Hanya mengangguk pelan. Dadanya tetap berdebar meski si cantik jalan menjauh keluar aula tempat latihan.

Akaashi Keiji sadar, ia jatuh cinta pada manajer klubnya. Parahnya, pada pandangan pertama.

.

.

 **Love Story**

 **Keitsurou Miyuna®**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Akaashi Keiji x Shirofuku Yukie**

 **#IFHE2016 Request by Sri Wahyuni Buana Gatari**

 **enJOY**

.

.

Satu tahu berlalu sejak kejadian jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama Akaashi. Tak ada perkembangan, karena memang Akaashi tak mau terlalu pusing memikirkan.

Lagipula, kegiatan klub saja menyita hampir waktunya diluar pelajaran sekolah.

Klub tempatnya bernaung menjadi salah satu unggulan. Tak lepas dari Ace hebat yang-

"Akaashi umpanmu terlalu tinggi!"

ah, terlalu _moody_. Tapi tak masalah. Akaashi dengan kejeniusannya berhasil mengatasi masalah itu. Dan bersyukurlah ia, Bokuto Koutaro bisa menjadi alasan untuk sesekali berkonsultasi dengan pujaan hati.

"Kau saja yang lompatnya kurang tinggi Bokuto-san."

Bokuto tidak terima.

"Sekali lagi!"

Toss diberikan. Fitur si rambut abu kehitaman mengesankan. Keras, bola memantul pada lantai kena pukulan.

Bokuto menyeringai puas. "Hey Hey Hey! Lihat itu Akaashi? Lihat itu tadi kan?"

Akaashi melirik ke kanan bawah sambil menghela nafas. "Ya bagus sekali Bokuto-san."

"Hahaha, kau tidak berubah Koutaro." Suara tawa renyah mendekat ke arah mereka.

Shirofuku Yukie memberikan handuk dan air mineral yang disambut suka cita oleh Bokuto.

"Jangan terlalu memanjakan dia Akaashi."

Tangan terulur, sentuhan kecil terasa menyengat. Air mineral diteguk lamat-lamat. Akaashi tak kuat lama-lama berada di dekat Shiro. Kesehatan jantung perlu dijaga batin si rambut hitam.

"Mau makan bersama setelah latihan ini?" Bokuto menawarkan.

Melirik Akaashi dan Shiro bergantian.

"Hmm. Boleh saja. Aku mau ramen!" balas Shiro semangat. Mata berbinar mendengar kata makan.

Lucu, menggemaskan. Akaashi tersenyum menatap Shiro.

Shiro balas menatap dengan wajah bingung. "Bagaimana Akaashi?"

"Hm? Aku juga?"

Shiro mengangguk. Bokuto juga mengangguk. Akaashi tanpa sadar ikut mengangguk.

" _Good_!" Shiro melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. "Lima menit lagi latihan selesai. Ayo bereskan bolanya."

Shiro sedikit berlari menuju sang pelatih, mengingatkan jadwal latihan yang sudah mau usai. Akaashi tak lepas menatap lekat punggung. Disebelahnya, Bokuto Koutaro tersenyum memperhatikan.

.

.

"Eeehh?"

Suara kaget terdengar dari dua sumber berbeda.

"Benar-benar maafkan aku! Ayahku baru saja menelepon dan aku disuruh pulang cepat. Selanjutnya kuserahkan padamu Akaashi! Oke?"

Akaashi tidak tahu harus senang atau.. yang pasti, ini sebuah kesempatan. Terimakasih Bokuto-san. "Baiklah Bokuto-san."

Shiro disebelahnya mengehela nafas. "Yah~ Aku sih tidak masalah."

Bokuto memamerkan jempolnya kedepan. "Kalau begitu aku duluan. Bye-byeee."

Bokuto pergi dengan derap yang menyisakan kecanggungan.

Shiro melirik sekilas "Hmm, jadi..?" bertanya memastikan.

"Tentu. Aku tahu kedai ramen yang bagus. Tapi agak jauh dari sini. Senpai tidak keberatan?"

Shiro menggeleng. "Asalkan itu enak, aku tidak akan protes."

"Oke, ayo jalan.."

Tak pernah ada dibayangan Akaashi sebelumnya, hanya berdua. Dan mereka berjalan berdampingan.

Akaashi bingung mau bicara apa, ingin membuka pembicaraan tapi tak satupun topik terlintas di kepalanya.

"Umm.." Akaashi menggumam pelan. Sayangnya dalam kesepain suara sepelan apapun pasti terdengar. Dan mendapat balasan.

"Ya?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa senpai."

"Benar tidak ada apa-apa? Tidak ada yang mau kau katakan padaku?"

Akaashi terdiam. Mendadak Bokuto membayang.

"Ano.. tidak, tadi kau bilang jangan terlalu memanjakan Bokuto-san. Menurutku, aku tidak begitu."

'Kalau bisa aku lebih ingin memanjakanmu.' Lanjut Akaashi dalam hati.

Shiro berhenti, tersenyum menatap si adik kelas. "Ya, aku tahu itu Akaashi. Yang terpenting kita harus menjaga mood nya tetap baik kan? Bagaimana juga dia ujung tombak klub kita. Dan kau.."

Kata Shiro menggantung, membuat penasaran. Kening Akaashi mengerut "Aku? Kenapa?"

"Hehehe, tidak apa.. Aku, ah maksudku kami beruntung memiliki mu."

"Uhh, jangan bercanda seperti itu senpai." semburat merah nampak di pipi Akaashi.

"Hmm. Aku tidak bercanda. _Hontoni.. Arigatou_ Akaashi-kun."

Akaashi membalas tatap dan senyum lembut Shiro. "Sama-sama Shiro senpai."

"Aih, panggil biasa saja tak masalah. Atau kau bisa panggil nama depanku kalau mau."

Netra Akaashi membelalak. Tak percaya dengan apa yang didengar. "Kalau begitu, aku juga akan memanggilmu dengan nama depan. Oke? Keiji-kun?"

"A-ah, baiklah Shiro sen- Aw!" cubitan kecil di lengan Akaashi. Melihat pipi menggembung dan bibir maju Shiro tak terima dipanggil senpai.

Matahari menjelang petang membiaskan sinarnya. Bayang dua manusia lawan jenis bersebelahan terpantul di lantai trotoar. Akaashi sekali lagi mengangguk, lalu menyebut sebuah nama. Nama yang setahun ini ia memendam rasa.

"Iya, Yukie-san."

.

.

Minggu-minggu berikutnya Akaashi jadi lebih dekat dengan Shiro. Bokuto kerap menggoda, membuat sedinginnya Akaashi jadi salah tingkah.

Ramen yang mereka makan beberapa minggu lalu mendekatkan mereka. Masih terbayang jelas dimata Akaashi, seolah kejadian itu dihari kemarin.

"Ah, enak sekali Keiji. Aku baru tahu tempat ini. Aku harus mencatatnya.. Ah tapi aku sudah lupa jalan kesini tadi." Cerocos si manajer memandang mangkok dengan puas

"Kalau mau, kapanpun aku bisa mengantarmu kesini lagi Yukie-san."

"Heee.. benarkah? Aku catat kata-katamu Keiji.."

"Tentu.."

Akaashi menatap lekat Shiro, melihat kuah yang mengotori bawah bibir tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat dan membersihkan sisa makanan.

Shiro melotot kaget dan Akaashi tersentak sadar. "Ah- maaf.." ucapnya canggung.

DIlain pihak, Shiro malah tertawa lebar. "Uh, kau pasti memiliki adik. Tapi Keiji, aku ini lebih tua darimu loh. Hahaha.."

"Uhh, iya. Sepertinya jadi kebiasaan." Akaashi menggaruk kepala salah tingkah.

"Hmm.. adikmu pasti senang memiliki kakak sepertimu. Ah, aku juga jadi ingin punya adik." keluh Shiro.

"Kau anak tunggal Yukie-san?"

Shirofuni Yukie mengangguk. Akaashi Keiji tersenyum. Dadanya meghangat mengetahui fakta baru orang yang ia suka.

Selanjutnya obrolan demi obrolan terus berlangsung. Yukie bercerita tentang kucing peliharaannya, Akaashi bercerita dia memiliki anjing di rumahnya. Yukie kembali menimpali, bercerita tentang temannya dan Akaashi mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Ah, jatuh cinta memang berjuta rasanya." sindir Bokuto menghentak lamunan Akaashi.

"Bokuto-san."

Bokuto mendudukkan diri di samping Akaashi. "Jadi, kapan kalian jadian?"

"A-apa? Kami tidak sampai situ."

Lagi-lagi salah tingkah.

"Tidak atau belum? Ralat kata-katamu Akaashi."

"Umm.. Yeah, mungkin belum."

Mendadak raut muka Akaashi berubah lebih suram. "Bokuto-san. Apa menurutmu tidak apa?"

"Apanya?" jawab Ace nya santai.

Akaashi menjawab dengan gumaman pelan. "Aku.. suka dengan Shiro senpai."

Bokuto menggeleng melihat kelakuan setternya. Sedikit-sedikit senang namun tiba-tiba suram ditambah sering melamun, 'mungkinkah ini galau yang terkenal itu?' batin Bokuto.

"Oya oya, menyukai seseorang itu bebas Akaashi. Itu adalah hak setiap manusia."

Akaashi menoleh, meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Ehmm.. Yang jelas, menurutku kalau ada kesempatan, segeralah ambil itu. Daripada kau menyesal nantinya. Karena waktu tidak bisa berputar atau kembali jadi.. Kalau kau suka ya katakan saja."

Jujur, Bokuto juga tak terlalu paham dengan apa yang ia katakan. Namun sepertinya, Akaashi menerima mentah-mentah saran dari yang lebih tua.

"Baiklah Bokuto-san. Aku akan mencobanya. Terimakasih."

"Hey hey hey, tak usah sungkan-sungkan Akaashi."

Akaashi selanjutnya pamit pergi, meninggalkan Bokuto yang di detik selanjutnya memikirkan pernyataan partner volinya. 'Eh, memang dia mau mencoba apa?'

.

.

Sekali lagi, Akaashi berada disini bersama Shirofuku Yukie. Ramen diantarkan, dan seperti biasa Shiro selalu bersemangat.

" _Itadakimaaasu~_ "

Semua berjalan sesuai rencana Akaashi. Butuh waktu memberanikan diri, meski hanya untuk mengajak wanita yang ia suka jalan setelah sekolah. Saran Bokuto lekat di pikirannya. Selanjutnya usaha yang ia lakukan berkisar dari internet saja.

Akaashi tak terlalu dekat dan tak mudah percaya dengan orang. Ditambah sikap dinginnya, membuat orang segan dan tidak masuk zona terdalam. Semoga buku dan internet tak menyesatkan rencananya.

"Yukie-san, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Hmm?" Masih mengunyah ramen, Shiro berkedip penasaran.

"Ah tidak, nanti saja setelah kita makan."

Shiro semakin penasaran. Dalam hati Akaashi mencentang list yang ia hafal diluar kepala. Membuat sang wanita penasaran, bisa membuat proses lebih lancar.

Akaashi kembali memakan ramennya. Shiro yang lebih cepat selesai kembali menyerang. "Aku sudah selesai. Jadi tadi kau mau bilang apa?"

"Aku masih makan Yukie-san. Sedikit lagi." ujar Akaashi.

"Hmm, baiklah. Aku ke kamar mandi dulu."

Akaashi mengangguk. Selanjutnya ia membayar makanan mereka berdua dan menunggu Shiro kembali. Beberapa orang berkelompok datang dan membuat ramai kedai kecil itu.

"Aku kembali."

Akaashi bangkit dari tempatnya. "Sepertinya disini mulai ramai ayo kita pergi tidak enak kalau mereka yang datang jadi tidak ada tempat untuk makan."

Shiro menoleh sekitar lalu mengangguk mengiyakan "Kau benar. Kita bayar-"

"Aku sudah membayarnya tadi saat kau di kamar mandi Yukie-san." Jawab Akaashi.

"Aaah, benarkah? Terimakasih kalau begitu, akan kuganti-"

"Tak usah, aku memang ingin menraktirmu."

"Eiiih.. kau baik sekali. Naah sekarang katakana padaku, apa yang mau kau bicarakan."

"Hmm.. kita bicara sambil jalan ya."

Keduanya keluar dan berjalan pulang. "Jadi? Apa ada alasan kau tiba-tiba menraktirku Akaashi Keiji-kun? Hmm, coba kutebak. Kau ulang tahun?"

Akaashi menggeleng. Raut kecewa dibuat Shiro.

"Hmm, kau dapat nilai bagus?"

"Hahaha kalau tiap dapat nilai bagus aku menraktir orang, aku bisa bangkrut Yukie-san."

"Oh begitu. Benar juga. Yah! Berarti kau bilang nilaimu selalu bagus. Aih.."

Akaashi tertawa geli melihat wanita disampingnya heboh sendiri.

Mendadak Shiro berhenti. "Apa.. karena kau mempunyai kekasih sekarang?"

Pandangan wanita itu tajam menghujam. Mereka berpandangan dalam, Akaashi bisa melihat pantulan diri didalamnya. "Aku tidak memiliki, well.. belum.."

Shiro tak bisa menyembunyikan kelegaannya. "Ohh, ku kira karena itu kau menraktirku.."

"Memang kenapa Yukie-san?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." jawab Shiro dengan lengkungan bibir keatas.

Mungkin ini saatnya, batin Akaashi berkata demikian. Shiro menunjukkan tanda yang membuat Akaashi lebih percaya diri untuk berbicara.

Perlahan, Akaashi meraih tangan Shiro. "Yukie-san."

"Hm?"

Debaran di dada bertalu-talu. "Aku menyukaimu."

Wajah Shiro memerah, jarak Akaashi semakin mendekat.

"Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Shiro tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Sedikit jual mahal ia tak langsung menerima."Uh.. Kalau aku mau dapat apa?"

Akaashi tertawa mendengar jawaban itu. Meski dalam hati ia takut akan penolakan yang masih ada kemungkinan." Aku traktir ramen lagi? Atau apapun makanan kesukaanmu."

"Hahaha aku semurah itu?" ledek Shiro.

Akaashi menggeleng pelan, mengecup pipi wanita itu dan berbisik pelan, "Tidak, kau yang paling berharga Yukie-san."

Semburat merah menguasai wajah Shiro. Rasanya tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Jadi?" Akaashi mengejar jawaban.

Shiro melihat ke atas, lekat pada iris Akaashi. Ia menemukan dirinya disana. "Mm.. Yes.. I do."

.

.

Halo, Ini untuk kamu kak.. maaf bangeeeet.. kalau gak fluff dan ini kayaknya kurang dapet feelnya karena dari akaashi mulu sudut pandangnyaa.. uhh.. ini mentook maaf.. tapi ku berharap semua kamu sukaa.. :) terimakasiiih :D


End file.
